


My Birdy

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ironhawk Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Cute Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Clint acts a bit like a bird and Tony finds it adorable but frustrating.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Ironhawk Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	My Birdy

"Has anyone seen Clint?"

Steve looked up from the pancakes he was making. "I think he's made a nest in the vents," he told the genius who gave him an exasperated look.

"Again?!" Tony exclaimed with equal parts of amusement and annoyance. He walked over to the closet, opened the door and took out a broom before walking to the center of the room directly over the vents and reaching up with the broom, hitting the side of the vents as hard as he could.

A bang was heard from inside and a shout of pain, followed by a string of curse words.

"Get outta there before I have Jarvis turn on the fans!" Tony shouted as he returned the broom to the closet.

A series of cursing and banging was heard before one of the hatches in the vents opened and Clint dropped down. When he straightened up, Tony saw that his hair was an absolute mess with straw sticks sticking out of it.

Tony sighed. "Did you really make a nest in the vents again?" He asked, shaking his head.

Clint scowled. "Yes, and I was sleeping thank you very much!'

Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve made pancakes."

Clint perked right up. "Pancakes?!" He asked.

And just like that, like a hawk spotting a tasty rodent, he was off, racing to the kitchen for Steve's delicious cooking.

Tony shook his head. What else did he expect from his birdy?

...

"Clint? Where are you? You better not be in the vents again!" Tony yelled, glaring up at the vents just in case he was.

"I'm in the lounge! What do you want?"

Tony sighed, walking into the lounge room. "I need you to help clean out the..." Tony's voice trailed off when he saw what Clint was doing.

The archer was on the couch, kneeling on one knee, his arm on his leg and hand under his chin, holding up his head as he looked intensely at Tony who stared back utterly confused.

"Er, what are you doing?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perching."

Tony blinked. "Perching?" He repeated.

"Perching," Clint agreed.

Tony sighed. "Can't you just sit normally?"

"I don't sit," Clint stated, his expression completely serious, "I perch."

"Of course you do," Tony said, not even bothering to argue.

"So, what was it that you needed help cleaning out?" Clint asked curiously.

Tony smirked. "The nest you made in the vents."

Clint stared at him in horror. "No!"

"Yup! Come on!" Tony said and with a lot of complaining, Clint eventually followed, pouting the whole way.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the cute pout on his birdy's face.

...

"Why the _fuck_ are we up here!"

Clint had come into Tony's room, a blindfold in his hand and had told Tony to put it on so he could take him somewhere 'special'.

After much grumbling on Tony's part, he had finally allowed Clint to blindfold him and lead him to where he wanted to take him, trusting that Clint wasn't going to make him run into any walls.

Clint led him up a flight of steps and Tony heard a door open and felt a light breeze on his face. He guessed that they must be somewhere outside.

When Clint removed the blindfold, Tony nearly had a heart attack. They stood on the rooftop of the Tower, looking out over at the city of New York.

"Three reasons," Clint said, a refering to Tony's question, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"Is that right?" Tony asked, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he looked at how high up they were.

"Yup," Clint said, popping the 'p'. "One is that I like high places."

"No shit," Tony mumbled. "Though really, that shouldn't be counted as a valid reason.

"That is _totally_ a valid reason!"Clint protested, making Tony suppress a smile.

"What's the second reason? Tony asked.

Clint grinned, taking Tony's hand and leading him to the rooftop edge. "I wanted to show you something you might enjoy. Sit here. It's the best view."

"What? So when I do you can easily push me off and say it was an accident?" Tony said sarcastically, but sat down anyway, Clint beside him, the archers legs dangling over the side.

"What are assasins for if not making murder look loke an accident?" Clint asked and Tony rolled his eyes at him. "No, I uh, well, we haven't had a lot of time to just talk and stuff. I thought maybe we could watch the sunset together, away from everyone else."

Tony smiled, looking over at the sun sinking in the distance. "What exactly did you want to talk about?"

Clint bit his lip. "Well, anything I guess. We've been together for a year now. It's not like we have any secrets we're keeping from each other," he said, shrugging. "I just realised that we haven't had a lot of 'us' time with the Avengers around and the whole 'saving the world' thing."

"I suppose so," Tony sighed as the sun sank lower on the horizon. "I've just been so busy and everything, that's all."

"I know. That's why I brought you out here. To get away from it all for just a little while," Clint told him softly.

He took Tony's hand who squeezed it slightly. Tony sighed as the sky turned different colors.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Tony asked, looking at the shades of purple, red, blue and more, the colors all mixing together in the sky.

Clint wasn't looking at the sunset, but at Tony's face when he answered. "Yeah, it is."

Tony looked at him and blushed, quickly looking away again. "You...you said there were three reasons we were up here. You only told me two. What was the third?"

Clint smiled, turning Tony's head back towards him. "This," he said before kissing Tony softly on the lips.

Tony knew his face was red by how he could feel it burning, but he didn't care as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Clint's neck to deepen the kiss.

Tony didn't know how long they stayed like that. But only one thought ran through his mind as the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon came up, shining brightly behind them, casting a ghostly glow over them.

_'My birdy.'_


End file.
